


She Couldn't be There

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the episode "The Good, The Bad, and The Dominatrix "</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Couldn't be There

She sat, staring out the window. While the plane had a destination, she didn't know where she would end up. She just wanted to be as far from Las Vegas as she could get. She couldn't be there right now.

She knew Gill would be upset. She also knew he had friends to help him through. Brass would be there for sure. Nick and Warrick would try. Even Catherine would try in her own way to help him through. But most of all, she knew where he'd go to lick his wounds. He'd go to Lady Heather. The only woman who could take him away from her.

She really hadn't understood the depth of his relationship with Lady Heather. She knew they were friends, that he went to have tea with her and catch-up. But it wasn't until Catherine had said something to her after Lady Heather's attack. Not until she'd seen the look on his face when he walked into her hospital room. Then she'd understood.

She'd told herself she could live with it. Live with the fact he hadn't come home that night and he'd stayed with her. She wanted to believe in him. Believe in what they had and she had. Then Natalie happened, followed by Hannah West and all her insecurities came back to haunt her. It was just one more piece that piled on top of her until she couldn't do it anymore, couldn't do the job, couldn't be in Vegas. No matter how much she loved Gil and what they had together.


End file.
